Until You Love Me
by Davan Shaylee
Summary: The BAU comes in the investigate the stalking of a young singer. The girl is scared, but finds comfort in the arms of Dr. Reid. How will the stalker take it? Will this be the beginning of a beautiful relationship for our Dr. Reid? Rated M, please R&R.
1. Fan Mail

Chapter One

Fan Mail

Malibu, CA

10:30 PM

"Here she comes!"

"Aurora! Over here!"

"Look over here!"

"What are you doing this evening?"

"Come on smile pretty for the camera!"

The paparazzi were all over the place. Camera flashes were going off in every direction. A long black limo pulled up and the paparazzi closed in. the driver hopped out of the car and ran to the passenger door.

"Miss Farraday, hurry and get in!" the driver shouted as he opened the door. She jumped into the limo. The driver closed the door and ran back to the driver seat. Once he was inside they drove off into the night.

"Thank you Gregor. You're a life saver," Aurora Farraday sighed with relief.

They arrived at Aurora's home. Gregor drove through the gate and up the long driveway. He parked the limo in front of the large mansion. Aurora got out of the limo and headed inside.

"Good evening miss. How was your shopping trip?" the butler asked as he took her coat and bags.

Aurora smiled, "it was good, I enjoyed myself. Until the paparazzi showed up. Did anything come in the mail today Oden?"

"Just some fan mail your agent brought by. Except one letter, it was sent directly to the house," Oden replied.

"Thank you, I'll be upstairs," Aurora took the letters and headed up the stairs to her library. She sat down at her desk and started to go through the mail. Every letter was from an adoring fan. Then she opened the letter that was sent to the house. This letter was different.

_My Dearest Rory,_

_I have loved you since the very first day we met. I have missed you so much. You are my one and only true love. I can't bear to be away from you any longer. We will be together soon. I will do anything to be with you again._

_M.A.S._

Aurora dropped the letter. This was no ordinary fan, this was more than a fan. How did he know her home address? This person knew her, personally.

**5 weeks later…**

_Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Quantico, VA_

_8:30AM_

The agents were all gathered in the conference room. J.J came through the door and passed out files to the other agents.

"Alright, Malibu, California. A young singer, Aurora Farraday, is being stalked. Or, at least she and her management believe this to be true. She started receiving letters, gifts and flowers," J.J explained, but was interrupted.

"So she's getting fan mail. What makes her think she's being stalked?" Morgan questioned.

"All of Aurora's fan mail is sent to a P.O. Box her manager set up. That is the only address that is given out to fan sites and web pages. But, the letters and gifts that are worrying her have been sent directly to her house," J.J finished.

"Why are we being called in so early? Has there been physical contact?" Hotch asked.

"All of the letters and gifts have been very personal. If you read through the letters you can see that he knows her somehow. The police have nothing. No prints or DNA, he's very careful. With Aurora's celebrity status they don't want anything happening to her. So, they're asking for our help. Aurora is starting to worry, she's really spooked," J.J replied.

"Do they still have all of the gifts?" Reid asked.

"Yes, her agent kept everything," J.J answered.

"Okay, tell them we'll take the case. Wheels up in ten," Hotch stated and left the room.

_Malibu, CA_

_12:30 PM_

The agents finally landed in California. They got off the jet and into several black SUVs. The entourage was escorted by a squad car. The squad car brought them to a lavish, Malibu mansion. The front gate was swarming with paparazzi. The gates opened and the agents were allowed past the gate. They drove up the long driveway and parked in front of the house. All of the agents exited from their vehicles. They stood in the driveway and looked up at the mansion, they were in awe.

"Damn, what do her parents do for a living? They must do pretty well for themselves to own this," Morgan gasped.

J.J shook her head, "no, this is all hers. Her parents live in New Hampshire. For 23 I'd say she's doing well for herself."

They finally headed inside. As they walked through the front door they were greeted by a man in a designer suit.

"You must be from the FBI. My name is Patrick Lewis, I'm Miss Farraday's agent and manager," Patrick greeted.

"Hello, I'm agent Aaron Hotchner. These are agents Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan and Dr. Reid. And Jennifer Jareau our communications liaison," Hotch explained.

"Thank you all for coming. Aurora is pretty shaken. Nothing like this has ever happened before," Patrick explained.

Hotch nodded, "I'd like to go over every letter and gift that has been sent. I'm also going to have two agents speak with Aurora."

"Of course, everything sent over the last five weeks is at my office. She didn't want any of it in the house. And Oden will take your colleagues up to Aurora," Patrick replied.

"Very good," Hotch stated and looked toward his team, "Reid, Emily, you go and talk with Aurora. Morgan and Rossi come with me. J.J look into the press and paparazzi, see what they know."

With tasks given out, the agents went their separate ways. The butler led Spencer and Emily up the stairs and into the library. Aurora was sitting by the fireplace. Oden shut the door and the two agents walked up to Aurora.

"Miss Farraday, my name is Emily Prentiss and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. We're from the FBI, we just need to ask you some questions if you're up to it?" Emily spoke calmly, she didn't want Aurora to feel pressured. Aurora already looked uneasy.

Aurora nodded, "sure, what would you like to know?"

"When did you receive the first letter?" Reid asked.

"Five weeks ago, it was a Tuesday night. I had just come home from a shopping trip. Oden had given it to me with all the other fan mail. I wouldn't had been so spooked if it was sent through the fan mail address," Aurora answered.

"And when did you receive your first gift?" Emily questioned.

"Uh, two days after that. It was a diamond bracelet, the only thing that came with it was a small card with the initials M.A.S on it," Aurora's voice started to shake.

Reid put his hand on her shoulder, "I know this is difficult, but all of this information will help us find your stalker."

Aurora smiled, "thank you, I know. This whole thing is just very unsettling. I just like to sing and make music. I never thought something like this would or could happen to me. I mean, the paparazzi I can take. But someone who wants me so bad he has to stalk me, that's not what I signed up for."

"We're going to do everything we can to find him," Emily reiterated.

_Lewis Talent Agency_

_1:00PM_

"Okay, this is everything. Every letter, every note and gift he has ever sent. But not the flowers, they obviously didn't last. We do have pictures of the flowers, we document everything. She has also received a diamond bracelet, and emerald tear drop pendant, several bottles of perfume and boxes of truffles," Mr. Lewis explained.

"Well, the unsub is wealthy," Rossi suggested.

"Or a thief," Morgan grunted.

"These gifts seem very personal. Are those the kinds of things Aurora likes?" Hotch asked.

"Well, her birthstone is an emerald, the perfume he sent is the same kind she always wears. As for the flowers and chocolates; he sent purple roses and orchids both are her favorite and the truffles are her number one choice of sweets. But the bracelet isn't something she discussed openly," Mr. Lewis responded.

Morgan shook is head, "damn, he knows an awful lot about her. How could he know so much?"

Mr. Lewis shrugged, "most of that information can be found on multiple fan sites, the tabloids, ect. Her bios are pretty much everywhere. As far as the bracelet and exact brand of perfume, I don't know how he could've known that."


	2. Threats

Chapter Two

Threats

"Do you have any idea where this person obtained so much information about you?" Reid asked.

Aurora shrugged, "just about anywhere. The internet mostly. Fan sites, websites my management has me on, the tabloids too and magazines. My information is everywhere, for all the world to see."

Emily sat down, "do you have any idea how he knows things that aren't posted or written anywhere?"

"That's what scares me the most. I can't figure that out. I mean, he's got to be following me or watching me. I never told anyone but my mother about wanting a diamond bracelet. I told her I was going to get one to celebrate my second album getting finished. Then again, what girl doesn't want diamonds. And the perfume. Him knowing that is even creepier."

"How so," Emily questioned.

"I've never posted that information. The kind he sent is the only kind I use. He's either watching me shop or he's already been close enough to smell me," Aurora explained.

"He's definitely trying to impress you with expensive gifts and things he thinks you'll truly love. It's almost as if he's courting you," Reid replied.

There was a knock at the library door. "Come in," Aurora stated.

"Miss Farraday, a letter just arrived for you. It was left at the back door," Oden said and held out the letter.

"Did you see him?" Emily exclaimed as she jumped from her seat.

"No miss, the letter was just left on the ground. I did not see anyone," Oden replied.

Aurora took the letter, "thank you Oden that will be all."

Oden left the room. Aurora stared at the letter. She took a deep breath and opened the letter. She read it to herself, she couldn't breathe. She sat down, she felt light headed.

"What does it say?" Reid asked.

Aurora couldn't speak, she just handed Reid the letter. He read it aloud.

"RORY,

I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL! I THOUGHT WE SHARED A CONNECTION! NOW YOU BETRAY ME AND SEND FOR THE FBI! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE FOUND UNTIL I WANT TO BE FOUND! I WILL HAVE YOU SOON ENOUGH!

M.A.S"

"He doesn't sound happy," Emily sighed.

Aurora held back the tears that were forming in her throat. She composed herself, "why is he doing this? And the other thing that bothers me, how does he know my nickname?"

Reid raised an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

"He's been calling me Rory. Only my family and close friends call me that. I've never told anyone, not even my manager, my nickname," Aurora answered.

"Do you think it could be someone you know? Or someone you once knew, someone from the past?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I guess. I can't think of anyone who would do this to me," Aurora couldn't collect her thoughts. The stress of the situation was overwhelming.

Reid sat down next to Aurora, "we are going to do everything we can to catch him. We won't let anything happen to you."

Aurora smiled, "thank you for being so comforting. I have faith in you and your team. I do believe you'll catch him. I just hope it's before he gets to me."

"He's not going to get you. I'm going to go call our team and tell them about this new letter," Emily explained and pulled out her cell phone. She walked out of the room. Reid stood up and started to look around the library.

"You seem awfully young to be in the FBI," Aurora stated.

Reid smirked, "yeah I get that a lot. I'm not that young, I'm 28 years old."

"What did you do? Graduate when you were nine," Aurora was half joking.

"Actually, I was twelve when I graduated from high school," Reid answered with a straight face.

Aurora stared at him, "damn, you must be some kind of genius. What's your IQ, 200?"

Reid laughed, "no, no, it's only 187. But yes, I am a genius."

"Wow, aren't you modest," Aurora added.

"I was a child prodigy. I have several doctorate degrees in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering as well as Bachelor's Degrees in Psychology and Sociology," Reid continued.

"That's good to know, I think. I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude. I'm just a little scatter brained, I ramble when I'm nervous," Aurora apologized.

"You're not being rude. I understand what you're going through. Don't worry, you're safe with us," Reid did his best to comfort her.

"Thanks Dr. Reid," Aurora sighed.

"Please, call me Spencer or just Reid," he suggested.

Aurora smiled, "okay, Spencer."

* * *

Morgan, Hotchner and Rossi returned to Aurora's home. They went inside and met Emily in the living room.

"She received another letter?" Hotch asked.

Emily nodded, "yeah, he's getting angry. He doesn't like the fact that we're involved now."

"How does he know we're here?" Morgan asked.

"He's got to be watching the house," Hotch replied.

"How's she holding up?" Rossi questioned Emily.

"She's keeping it together. She's spooked, but Reid is keeping her calm," Emily explained.

"Could she think of who this might be?" Morgan asked.

Emily shook her head, "no, but she does think it's probably someone she knows or once knew."

Hotch cocked his head, "what makes her think that?"

"He's been calling her Rory in all the letters. She told us, no one except her family and close friends know that nickname," Emily answered.

"She's not safe here. He dropped off that letter unnoticed. We have to get her to a safe house or something. It's only a matter of time before he tries to make physical contact," Rossi suggested.

They all agreed. Aurora was no longer safe in her own home.


	3. Protection

**Chapter Three**

**Protection**

"We're going to place you in a safe house," Hotch explained to Aurora.

Aurora took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You think it's that bad?"

"This last letter indicates that he's becoming more aggressive. We're afraid he might try to make physical contact," Hotch replied.

Aurora's lip quivered, "okay, um, is someone going to stay with me?"

Reid stepped forward, "I'll be staying with you."

Aurora was trying her hardest not to cry. "Alright, I'll get some things together. I'll meet you all in the foyer."

Aurora turned and left the library. The agents also left and headed down to the living room. When they reached the living room Reid felt he had to share his concerns.

"If we hide her away from him he may become even more aggressive, violent even," Reid stated.

"Yes, but if we don't he could try to take her," Hotch replied.

"Do we have a safe house available and ready to use?" Morgan asked.

"You can use the Penthouse at the Beverly Wilshire Hotel. It has the best security and a private entrance and elevator. The only way up and down that private elevator is with the penthouse keycard. She'll get in and out without being noticed," Mr. Lewis suggested. He had entered the room as the agents were talking about the safe house.

"How can we get the suite without raising any red flags?" Rossi questioned.

"Don't worry, my staff will take care of the room. And, trust me, for what they charge for that suite they won't ask any questions. They are very discreet.," Mr. Lewis explained.

"Very well, but just to be safe use an alias when you book the room," Hotch suggested. Then he turned to his team, "Reid, you and Morgan will head to the hotel before Aurora to brief the security staff. Everyone else with me, we need to brief the police on the current situation."

"How will we get Aurora safely out of the house and to the hotel without the stalker knowing? He may be watching the house," Emily brought up a good point.

"We'll have to make him think we're leaving. Rossi and I will leave first, then Prentiss and JJ. Morgan and Reid, you'll have to sneak Miss Farraday into your trunk. It's the only way we'll be able to get her out unnoticed," Hotch explained.

They got their orders and disbursed.

_Beverly Wilshire Hotel 4:00PM_

The agents got Aurora safely to the hotel. They were able to get her up to the Penthouse Suite successfully unnoticed. Aurora was very quiet, she was trying her best to hide how nervous and anxious she was. They entered the suite and Aurora headed for the bedroom. Reid and Morgan walked into the living room of the large suite. Reid set Aurora's bags down and then looked towards the bedroom.

"Why don't you go talk to her? She needs to know she's going to be okay, that nothing is going to happen to her. I'm going to head down to the security office to brief the officers. Then I'll head back to the police station to meet up with Hotch," Morgan explained.

As Morgan turned to leave, Reid spoke up, "Morgan, _is _she going to be okay?"

"I hope so kid. Just keep her calm and don't let anyone in unless they've gone through security," Morgan answered.

Reid just nodded and Morgan left the suite. Reid walked into the bedroom. Aurora was sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room by the bed. She was just staring off into space.

"How are you doing?" Reid whispered from the doorway.

Aurora shrugged, "as well as anyone else in this situation would be doing I guess."

Reid walked across the room. He sat on the corner of the bed in front of Aurora, "everything is going to be okay. We're going to catch this guy."

"How, how are you going to catch him? I don't know who he could be. The letters he sends don't have a return address," Aurora was freaking out a little.

"We will find something on him. Now that we've taken you away from him, he might get sloppy."

"What if he doesn't? What if you can't find him? Maybe I should just meet him. Maybe he really is just a crazy fan," Aurora was rambling.

"No, this person knows too many intimate details of your life. This is more than a crazy fan. We're pretty sure whoever this is, he's been with you already. Someone from your past, who's infatuation started quite some time ago," Reid explained.

"This is just too much. I don't know if I can deal with this anymore," Aurora's voice was trembling.

Reid got off the bed and knelt in front of Aurora. He put his hand on her thigh, "you're doing just fine. You are completely safe in this hotel. Only your manager and my team know you are here. The hotel is crawling with security. And no one can get into the private elevator without a security check. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Tears began to well in Aurora's eyes. As a tear began to fall she wiped it away quickly. "I'm sorry, I told myself I wasn't going to cry anymore."

Reid took her hands, "hey, it's okay to cry. This is a difficult situation to have to go through. You should lay down for a little while. You look like you could use some rest."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Aurora stood up, as did Spencer. She crawled into the bed and got under the covers.

Reid started to leave the room. This worried Aurora, "where are you going?"

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get a book. I'll be right back," Spencer explained.

"Okay," Aurora sighed.

Reid left the bedroom and headed into the living room. He went into his bag and grabbed a book. He went back to the bedroom, Aurora's eyes were closed. Reid sat in the chair across from the bed. He opened his book and began to read.

"Spencer," Aurora whispered.

Spencer looked up from his book, "yeah."

Her eyes were still closed, "thank you for staying with me. I feel very safe having you around."

"You're welcome, now try and get some sleep," Reid whispered back.

He could see a soft smile on her face. She trusted him, needed him. He would keep her safe, just as he promised.

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update. Hope you all enjoy, please R&R. Chapter 4 will be up soon.**


End file.
